Finding Her Own Type of Perfect
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Regina never thought she would find somewhere that she fit so well...CaptainSwanQueen.


_This was meant to be a really quick oneshot, and it ended up expanding just a little bit. Whoops._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

Regina Mills had never been the best at sharing. She didn't like relying on other people and she didn't like to compromise—that was all part of what made her a great lawyer.

It was also what generally meant she was a bad girlfriend. The long hours and late nights, her abrupt and sometimes down right rude personality. Her need to put work first and her inability to apologize. She could be jealous and possessive, and when she actually managed to find time to spend with her partner, she didn't like to have to that time divided up between herself and someone else.

And yet, somehow she found herself in a relationship with not one, but two people.

Emma Swan started working as an investigator for the law firm Regina was a partner at, and Regina wanted her from the minute she laid eyes on her. She was sexy and sassy—sashaying into work in her leather jacket and black miniskirt—and she didn't let anyone boss her around, including Regina. After a few weeks of her working there, Regina discovered that she had tattoo's up one arm and one her back, and she also had a belly button piercing.

The first time they were together, it was after Emma had just helped her win a case that Regina had been working on for months, and it had been sensual, and sweaty, and ridiculously satisfying. Regina was left with bite marks up her thighs, and Emma had scratches down her back, and Regina dreamed about the way Emma licked her long, elegant fingers after she had made Regina get off three times. Regina still had the taste of metal in her mouth from where she had sucked on one of Emma's nipple, where she had another piercing, and the blunt taste had never tasted so goddamn sweet.

The second time they were together, it was just as hot. Regina was strung out, tired and tense from defending an arrogant CEO of a drug company, and the blonde was working over time to help her. She had found a witness who was willing to testify on behalf of the CEO, but it was nearly two in the morning, and Regina had just gotten home and had a shower. She had asked Emma to come over to her apartment, giving her the address of her building. Regina had opened the door in just a towel, and Emma's eyes had flashed with heat, barely getting her message out before she dropped to her knees in front of Regina and ate her out, her teeth scraping against her clit and tongue buried inside her.

It carried on for a couple of months, always discreet, even when they were in the office, it would be late at night after everyone had left or Emma underneath her desk or in Regina's private storage room.

Then one day, Regina noticed a hickey at the nape of Emma's neck that she hadn't put there. So against her better judgement, she had followed Emma one night after work. The blonde had gone directly to a bar, just a few blocks away from work. She had sat at the bar by herself for a way, drinking whiskey from a tumbler, turning down offers that were coming from men and woman alike. It was almost closing time, and Regina knew that Emma was going to see her soon given that the place was nearly empty, when a man who had been working behind the bar came over to Emma, putting his arms around her and kissing her hard on the mouth, as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

The man was ruggedly handsome—with a five o'clock shadow and spiky hair. He was wearing a black leather jacket and tight pants that showed off his incredible ass, and he had a ring in his nose. He looked like the kind of man that Emma should end up with, he smiled easily, and he slapped her on the ass, and he made her laugh when he leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

It wasn't as though Regina and Emma were a couple, they were just colleagues who fucked occasionally. Or, maybe more than occasionally, but clearly whatever feeling Regina's had felt rising inside her were one sided, because Emma had this man. She felt as though she had been punched in the stomach, and she was getting ready to leave the shady corner of the bar where she was sitting, when Emma had turned around and looked directly at her, raising an eyebrow.

"You ready to get out of here?" Emma's voice was teasing and clearly not bothered by the fact that Regina had been following her. The surprise was clear on Regina's face and the blonde tilted her head to the side. "You're an incredible lawyer, but I'm the one with the PI licence here, remember? Wouldn't be a very good investigator if I couldn't pick up on someone following me." Regina's eyes shifted to Killian, who didn't look surprised to see her either.

That night was the first night that Regina had been back to Emma's apartment, even though it was clear Killian had been there countless times before. Killian and Emma started making out, and Regina wasn't sure what she was meant to do as she cradled a glass of wine in her hand. She was attracted to men and woman alike, although it had been a while since she had been with a man. Under any other circumstance, Killian was probably the kind of man she would go after—with his sexy drawl and fuck-me gaze—but right now Regina just wanted to drag him off the blonde. She felt out of place and awkward, and she hated that.

"Just let us know when you get tired of watching," Killian muttered when he began kissing his way down Emma's neck, jerking down the front of her shirt so that he had access to her breasts. Killian played Emma's body easily, bringing her off within minutes, and Regina shifted uncomfortably on the couch, knowing that she was wet enough it was dampening her underwear. She hadn't wanted to get turned on, but the two of them writhing against each other was too much of a pretty picture. When she put down her wine glass and made a move to get off the couch, Emma had looked over at her with hooded eyes. She pushed Killian backwards until he shifted off her, and then moved into a seated position. Regina straddled her lap, and then they were kissing, and it was like it was just the two of them.

After a few moments, Killian and leaned in, and Regina had stiffened, but he hadn't touched her, instead going for Emma's mouth. Emma twisted her head, and then the pair of them were kissing, and they were so close that Regina could smell Killian's cologne, and he could hear every lick of each others tongue. She hadn't even realized that she started grinding herself down against Emma until Killian's hand grazed against her lower stomach and pinched Regina's clit, sending her spiraling over the edge. When she managed to see straight again, she lunged forward and kissed Killian, feeling Emma sucking on her neck.

The relationship wasn't perfect.

It had it's problems.

Regina's jealousy didn't just go away, but it wasn't necessarily just about Emma. It was more about the relationship between Killian and Emma, she sometimes craved the bond that they had, how easy they were with each other. They never seemed to fight, wheras Regina's personality blended together with Killian's had a tendency to have the two sniping at each other half the time. It always lead to amazing sex afterwards, but she couldn't help but have insecure thoughts every now and then that maybe they would just get rid of her eventually, and she was just there for fun.

Until Emma told her one night over a late night dinner of Thai take out that she loved her. Regina had been so surprised she had choked on her dinner. Killian had chuckled under his breath and rubbed her on the back. Regina's eyes had flickered between the two of them, waiting for the joke, until Killian had leaned in close to her, and said the sentiment himself, kissing the hinge of her jaw sweetly.

And the truth was, she loved both of them. It was unconventional and she knew a lot of people wouldn't understand, but it made sense to her.

She needed Emma, and she needed Killian.

They helped to balance her.

It was now a year later, and while they weren't living together officially, they spent most nights together. It was almost midnight, and Emma had left the law offices just after ten when Killian had closed his bar for the night—it was only Tuesday, so it was an early night for them. Regina hadn't had a day off in nearly two weeks, and she felt drained and exhausted when she finally hailed a taxi cab.

The ride over to Emma's place only took her about fifteen minutes, and by the time Regina got there, her body was already beginning to hum with energy, her shoulder tense and her fingers curling and uncurling around the strap of her bag. She took the elevator up to the ninth floor where Emma's room was, using her spare key to unlock the apartment and then breathing in a deep breath as she stepped inside.

In the past six months, Emma place had begun to feel more like home than her own. Some of her things had even ended up here, in the wardrobe, on the coffee table, in the kitchen cupboards. Killian had things there as well, and initially that had made Regina feel as though he had more right to be there, that the bond between him and Emma was stronger, but Emma had just rolled her eyes and said that Regina's jealousy was showing. Killian had just snorted and rolled his eyes, never pampering to Regina's mood swings, and he had grabbed the brunette by the hair, dragging her in for a heated kiss. Regina had tried to push him off, but then Emma had grabbed her ass, and clothes had started coming off and the conversation had been forgotten.

Regina had put her purse down on the coffee table, and added her keys to the wooden bowl where Emma and Killian's keys already were, and then began down the hallway. The door to Emma's bedroom was open, and Regina could hear pants and the low sound of skin slapping against each other. Regina bit down on her lower lip as she reached the doorway and looked inside.

Emma was splayed out on the bed, the only light coming from the hallway lamp that was left on and streaming through the open door. She looked fucking gorgeous, head tossed back and eyes half closed. There was a light sheen of sweet over her body, and the light was catching the glint of the barbell in one of her nipples and her belly button piercing. Killian was fucking her—deep and hard. He was on his knees, resting his ass back on his heels and he was holding Emma's hips, dragging her onto his cock and then grinding down, inside her.

"You feel so good, doll," Killian was whispering as he held her tightly against him, forcing her hips to move up and down almost imperceptibly, just enough to press down on her swollen clit, and Emma let out a whimper, her hands moving to massage her breasts, pulling at her nipples, swiveling her hips in tight circles as she chased after her pleasure. Regina stepped forward, and Killian noticed her. He relaxed his grip on Emma, and the blonde blinked at him hazily before following his gaze back to Regina. Emma took in a shaky breath and then stretched out one of her arms to Regina.

"You look like shit," she managed to say. "You finished for the night?" Regina nodded her head jerkily. "Good," Emma's pupils were blown and her cheeks were flushed red and she was clearly finding it difficult to string her sentences together from the breathless way she was talking, but she made a grabbing motion with the hand that was reaching out for her. "Take off your clothes and get over here." Regina undressed quickly, tossing her creased maroon skirt to the side and pulled off her silk blouse. Her underwear were next, and then she was joining her lovers on the bed. Killian looked her over with a heated gaze that made goosebumps break out over her skin, and Emma hooked an arm around her thigh when Regina reached the edge of the bed.

"On her face, darling," Killian purred out. Regina had never been one for pet names before Killian had come into her life. Emma had let out a loud laugh the first time Killian had called Regina 'sweetheart', but the dark haired woman had adapted. "Come on, let her make you feel better." Regina shifted around Emma's head, swallowing hard as she positioned herself over Emma, facing Killian.

Emma's tongue felt incredible inside her, and Regina's body jerked as the blonde began feasting on her. Killian started pulling Emma back onto his lap, over his cock, and Regina's eyes were glued to where he was disappearing inside Emma's hole. Emma's lithe body was taunt and looked so smooth, and Regina reached out to stroke her hand over Emma's stomach.

She felt more than heard Emma moan, and the blonde began working her tongue inside Regina with more fervor. Regina's breathing was ragged as her hips began to twitch, and Killian was biting down on his lower lip, starting to pound into Emma faster. Regina's legs felt shaky as Emma sucked on her clit, and she reached her hand out to touch Emma's own sensitive bundle of nerves. The combination of Killian inside her and Regina rubbing the swollen nub was enough to make Emma come, and Regina heard the gushing around Killian's cock, and saw the way the man closed his eyes as the woman tightened around him. Emma's mouth went lax for a moment as she rode out the waves of her orgasm, but when she started again, it had Regina seeing sparks.

When they fell onto the bed afterwards, Emma in the middle, Regina reaching out for the lamp and turning it off and Killian on the other side, one of his arms stretched out over his head, they were all sweaty and satisfied. Regina had never been a snuggler before these two, but now she found it difficult to sleep without being able to touch them. Emma rolled over and curled her body around Regina's while Killian tossed a leg over Emma's body, so that his foot was also resting against Regina's ankle.

Sure, it wasn't perfect.

But nothing ever was, and this was close enough.

 _Leave a review, let me know what you think :)_


End file.
